


Pain of loss

by Raditzash



Category: Dexter (TV), Dragonball Z, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, Work In Progress, opinions would help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raditzash/pseuds/Raditzash
Summary: A full story of my OC. This will be a crossover of many fandoms when i get around to it. This will be my third attempt of  trying to bring my characters to life.





	

Lush, vast lands open to my sprinting feet. I run fast gleefully as i try and outrun the person behind me. I feel a strong presence touch me as I hit the ground. I grunt and look up from the risen dry dust that floated in my wake. My friend laughs loudly at me. I sigh, " Aubergine, how did you catch up to me?"

 

"You're really not that hard to find or tackle," he playfully replied.

 

I wrenched myself out of his tight grip and brushed myself off. "Next time I will not let you get me," I promised.

 

He scoffed at that response. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go run off before your father comes home," he teases. I then snap to attention quickly rushing off just in time to see a grand sight. Many pods streaking the sky, saiyans finally coming home. Rushing to my house, I hug my mother tightly. I gleefully giggle, as my mother attempts to calm me. 

 

"Calm down my sweet Kiki," she says softly to me. "Sorry I'm just excited to see father again," I say with built up excitement. 

 

Soon after she lead me down to a crowd of people waiting to embrace and congratulate their loved ones.

 

The booming sound of a voice stating the sayain's name and rank echoed through the open outdoors. This continues until all names were said. They were then dismissed as their mission was stated.

 

I sigh and look for my father. Imagine my surprise when i saw him talking to the third class soldier Bardock.  

 


End file.
